


Sound of Silence.

by Handsofred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sane Peter Hale, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, haven't decided - Freeform, might add more parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handsofred/pseuds/Handsofred
Summary: Chuckling Peter dropped the wipes in to the trash bag and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller frame. ‘’It sounds like a good hunt.’’ He murmured as he trailed his nose in behind Stiles’ ear. ‘’I hope you made him suffer for whatever he had done in his life to have you hunt him down.’’ He purred proudly as hands smoothed over Stiles’ chest and stomach, stroking over the warmth which was starting to come back to his body. ‘’Such a beautiful thing you are.’’ He hummed, trailing his lips and nose across soft skin, of his throat and the pulse that ran under it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Sound of Silence.

‘’’Do you have to do that?’’

The voice was quiet, breath fanning out in the coldness of the night. From beside him the younger man chuckled deeply and pushed his hands further in to the pockets of his thin sweatshirt as another ran away ahead of them.

‘’I can’t help it, it’s fun to do.’’ Came the reply, the mist curling away from pale lips. ‘’I like feeding on the fear that they leave behind.’’ He almost sighed, his words deeper as he breathed in the coldness around them stronger before shifting to hook an arm around the older man’s elbow. ‘’You can’t tell me that you don’t like spooking the humans as well, I know what you did on that Halloween night with the children.

‘’That was different, that was Halloween, it’s Christmas now.’’

‘’You’re such a spoil sport, you know, that right?’’

The words were spoken with a soft laugh, the sound echoing through the quiet street. For anyone else, the sound would’ve sent a chill along their spine, leaving them confused as to why, but for him. It delighted him, sent a chill through his own spine, but not for the same reason, it tingled and pleased the wolf inside of him, knowing that the younger man was his to keep and to hold as he brought a warmer hand up to curl over the one on his arm.

‘’I may be, but you know it’s easier to believe as a trick of the light during the spookier holidays, whereas, at Christmas…your eyes…well, they scream something unforetold.’’ He spoke, a brow raising in a teasing delight. Pausing in his steps, he tugged the younger man around in front of him, above them a streetlight flickered a couple of times before finally setting on a lower brightness. ‘’You still amaze me, more than you realize.’’ The older of the two purred out, his hands coming up to cup a pale face dotted with moles. Touching against them, he let a thumb trace over two near the corner of his mouth as dark eyes stared back at him, their colour flickering between amber brown and their inky blackness.

‘’As you have said before.’’

‘’I do mean it.’’

‘’I know you do Peter.’’

The words were soft, almost a whisper as the wolf smiled and lowered his head down until he could brush soft lips across even softer ones. They kissed slowly at first, lips pressed innocently against each other’s before the passion grew deeper and lips parted to fight for dominance. Above them, the light gave out with a quiet pop as the bulb shattered behind its plastic covering, plunging them in to a semi state of darkness which seemed to swirl around them. Pulling back with a short growl, the wolf chuckled and glanced around their bodies, down at the sharper fingernails that held on to his sides.

‘’You should go and feed, you’re letting yourself show my darling.’’ He purred softly, lips coming to brush gently against plump lips once more before he stepped back and stared deeply into black eyes. ‘’Yes, you should go and reap your devastation before you give yourself away to the others.’’

‘’We can’t be doing that just yet. I like playing with them.’’ The demon replied with a chuckle that crept like oil through the night. ‘’the look on their faces when they cannot seem to work out what is causing all the death around them…pitiful wolves.’’ He murmured before his eyes seemed to lighten just ever so much before darkening again. ‘’but not you, my dark little wolf.’’ He spoke lightly, lips curling up into a sharp smile, revealing the sharp points of teeth. ‘’No, you are the smart one. Figured it out quickly didn’t you, followed the patterns and looked past the things the others couldn’t.’’ He murmured, hands moving to smooth over the wolf’s shoulders and chest.

’’Never once were you scared of what I could do, even when you confronted me and saw the real me beneath this human skin. You just glowed and smirked.’’ Showing his teeth off more in a larger grin, he chuckled deeply and pulled away fully, neck cracking as he rolled it and let the change come over him a little more. Pale skin became paler, almost greyish huh, dark veins standing out a dark starkness against the skin.

‘’And you are still beautiful in ever way.’’ The wolf replied, a growl in his voice as he reached out to touch the line of his beloveds’ ear, tracing the sharp curve of it beneath his hair. ‘’I have seen evil and have met worse, but you…you are beautifully wicked. My hell fire and little nightmare. Now go feed, I will meet you at home and have everything ready for your return.’’

\--

He watched as he walked away, sliding into darkness with an ease Peter could never really explain. He could feel the moment that Stiles was gone, the heavy feeling of darkness had let up around where they had been stood. Turning, he sent a glance up towards the streetlight above him, a grin on his lips before he started to walk away, footsteps quiet against the snow-covered street. It didn’t take him long to arrive home, their house nestled back into the corner of the street, trees all around it, giving the place a sense of privacy against their neighbours. It had been a wonderful find, a great price too after the murders which had taken place there. Really, he had Stiles to thank for it, if his hunt and feeding hadn’t led him to the small place, they wouldn’t off gotten it.

Stomping his feet against the top step of the porch, Peter turned back to look up the street, taking in the twinkling lights that decorated people’s homes for the Christmas season. Multiply colours flashing through the darkness and spreading joy around as he smiled and turned to pull his keys out of his pocket with ease as he let himself in to the dark home.

Moving through, lights were turned on, the heating checked and turned on to warm the place briefly until he could light the fire, Stiles did always did feel the cold more after feeding, it was something Peter never could understand about the boy…the man really since in technical terms, Stiles was older than himself, but in human standards, he was still practically a boy at nineteen. With a flick, the outside lights were turned on, adding to the street’s decoration much to his dismay. It was Stiles’ want to have the Christmas lights put up along the porch railings and roof. Had sent peter up there the week before, just before the first snow fall much to his delight. Moving through the house, Peter stripped out of his jacket, hanging it over the back of a kitchen chair as he passed it on his way to the kettle, switching it on with a quiet hum.

By the time he heard the scraping of claws against the back door, Peter had started a fire in the fireplace, built it up warmly and laid a blanket out in front of it, trash bags to the side as he crossed, bare footed in to the kitchen and pulled the door open with a grin. ‘’You were messier tonight I see.’’ He spoke, voice fond and teasing as he moved out of the way of the demon as he entered their home, feet trailing both snow and blood across the tile until Stiles could toe the shoes off and place them in to the bag Peter held out to him.

‘’It was more of a fight tonight.’’ Stiles replied with a shrug of his shoulders. ‘’they were faster than I thought they would be, even in the darkness of the woods.’’ He murmured. ‘’And there were…complications.’’

Raising a brow, Peter shifted around until he was stood in front of Stiles, staring back as black eyes raised to his and flickered back to their soft brown again. ‘’Which complications would that be?’’ He asked gently, knowing that Stiles hated it when things went wrong on a hunt.

‘’I might have crossed paths with one of the wolves.’’ Stiles spoke, his voice quiet as he shivered on the spot, reminding Peter of the fire as he gently nudged the younger man through to stand on the old blanket and in the glow of the fire’s warmth. In the open light, he could see the slashes against his mate’s side, the sight of them making him growl as he reached out to touch.

‘’Who?’’ He asked him firmly, his wolf peeking out.

‘’Scott…I think.’’ Stiles spoke as he started to strip out of his soaked clothing, taking care to keep them on the blanket before folding them to fit in to the black bag. ‘’I was shifted too much for him to really notice who I was, but as you see.’’ He commented, hand waving towards his side, even as it healed slowly, black blood dripping lightly down from the injury. ‘’But I don’t know enough by my scent, you’ve said yourself that even shifted into my other form, there’s still a trace of me mixed with the sulphur.’’

‘’Don’t worry about it, we will deal with it if anything comes to.’’ Peter promised him as he reached a hand up, pressing it to his jaw before leaning in to kiss him slowly. ‘’Let’s just get you sorted now.’’ He grinned lightly as he drew back to help the other to undress, taking each item to place in the bag until he was stood nude, the firelight dancing across his skin in warm colours.

‘’How was your hunt otherwise my dear?’’ Peter asked as he caressed his skin gently with the wipes, clearing away the traces of smeared dirt and blood that covered it.

‘’Good, he gave me a run for my money, fast like I said. Knew how to use the trees for the best covering.’’ Stiles snorted as he turned with Peter’s gently motions. ‘’But even then, he was no match for me, I could smell his sins and his fear, left a trail easy enough to follow. He ended up trapping himself near the creek, it was simple to take him down after that.’’

Chuckling Peter dropped the wipes in to the trash bag and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller frame. ‘’It sounds like a good hunt.’’ He murmured as he trailed his nose in behind Stiles’ ear. ‘’I hope you made him suffer for whatever he had done in his life to have you hunt him down.’’ He purred proudly as hands smoothed over Stiles’ chest and stomach, stroking over the warmth which was starting to come back to his body. ‘’Such a beautiful thing you are.’’ He hummed, trailing his lips and nose across soft skin, of his throat and the pulse that ran under it.

‘’Peter’’

Stiles’ murmur was soft, amused before he was turning his arms, a grin spread across his lips, showing a hint of demon fang still.

‘’Yes, my love?’’ Peter asked with a grin.

‘’Why don’t you use those wicked lips of yours for something else?’’ Stiles spoke teasingly, pulling the older man closer to him. ‘’I’m sure we could create something beautiful together…right in front of this fireplace you have so kindly lit for me.’’

Chuckling, Peter smirked softly, his hands moving to curl over hip bones as he guided Stiles down on to the blanket. ‘’As you wish my demon king.’’ He whispered out, letting his lips trail down over his chest and stomach.

Above them, the fire continued to crackle, the light dancing across their bare skin like a caress.


End file.
